


[?/Bright]Or nah

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Relationships: Reader/Jack Bright
Kudos: 13





	[?/Bright]Or nah

Or nah

昏暗的夜店裡，節奏強烈的音樂以最大分貝撥放，迪斯可球與其他五光十色的效果燈只能讓人看清舞池裡那些舞動著的輪廓，勉強還有在酒精、藥物的作用下狂喜、歡叫的面部表情。  
摟抱之間誰的手沿著誰的腰部往更為私密的地方撫摸在這一刻都不重要了，反正會在這裡的人都是為了這個。  
貪圖一夜的歡快。

其中的一首曲子吸引了他的注意，就像在吧檯上某個替他點了杯酒的傢伙一樣，當那杯上面插著小雨傘的淺藍色調酒擺在他面前時，Bright回敬了對方一個意味深遠的微笑，不論對方的意圖為何，他拿起酒杯裡的那顆酒漬櫻桃，充滿暗示意味的張嘴、伸出舌尖，偏著頭的角度彷彿刻意只讓身邊的那個人看到他是如何吸啜上面的酒液，隨後櫻桃在他口中被靈活的舌頭攪動，在臉頰鼓出形狀移動了幾下他才若無其事地咬碎柔軟的果肉吞嚥下去。  
Bright並沒有去看對方是以什麼樣的眼神觀賞他的表現，就只是旋轉了椅子，靠在打了數個耳釘的耳朵旁邊低聲唱了方才的一句：  
「Do you like the way I flick my tongue, or nah?」  
隨即離開吧檯往洗手間的方向走去。

──  
當他被跩著後領拖進廁所隔間時他一點都不意外這樣的發展，門閂喀答一聲鎖上的同時他的身體就被用力按在門板上，被另一個人的身體欺上從脖頸沿著胸鎖乳突肌的形狀往上舔吻，腰帶被解開、褲子被略嫌粗魯的扯下直到聊勝於無的掛在其中的一條腿上，光裸的那條腿則被抬高，Bright配合的以牙齒替他撕開潤滑液的包裝，隨後一次插入的三根手指立刻撐開他的後穴令他發出難耐的喘息。  
「唔…、──！」親吻堵住他胡亂擴張過的濕黏後穴被肉棒插入時發出的呻吟，不論是上面還是下面的嘴都是那樣熱情地回應著在他體內肆無忌憚的入侵者。

開始抽動起來以後那爽得像是快哭出來的淫叫毫無節制地從Bright口中發出，脹紅的臉與其釐清是因為酒情還是情慾，不如說是兩者都有。頂到最深處時總讓他發出那樣滿足的喟嘆，這樣的行徑只讓人更想狠狠地操進他濕熱的內裡，最好讓這個婊子因為無法承受更多快感而哭著發出哀求。  
在Bright幾乎要因為這樣粗魯的性交而高潮時原本充盈他體內的性器忽然一下子抽出來，這使他發出不滿的呻吟，不過他隨即被翻過身讓他撐著牆面把屁股翹高再次接受那根即使不刻意刺激也能帶給他許多快感的粗大硬挺。

「哈啊……！…唔！！」洗手間的大門被推開，因為其他人的存在迫使Bright被迫捂緊自己的嘴，然而儘管被迫收聲，他的身體因為每一次被操幹的力道而與緊靠的門板不斷碰撞搖晃，如果外面的那傢伙並沒有那麼醉的話早該發現了。  
發現在外面傳進來的嘈雜金屬音樂底下，Bright終於還是不甘於只能發出壓抑的嗚咽，浸泡在酒精裡的大腦在高潮的支配下無法克制的發出那樣甜膩的呻吟，因為後方仍被那樣劇烈的抽插，使他噴出的精液濺灑在廁所的地板上，不過想必對這地方來說也不是第一次。

「哈…全部都……嗯！射進來……、」即使Bright已經被操得雙腿時不時的抽搐，他仍以帶著哭腔的沙啞音調說出這樣不知羞恥的請求，在粗長的肉刃不斷反覆貫穿他之後終於是將溫熱的濁液澆灌在他體內深處時，Bright幾乎是同時達到了雌性高潮，要是他此時用的是女性身體大概就要受孕。  
「哈…哈啊……」他緊靠著門板意圖掩飾發軟的身體難以支撐自己的事實，不過對方顯然不想給他休息的機會。

「喂、才這樣就爽了？」還沉浸在高潮的餘韻裡的Bright被拎著衣服後領坐到馬桶蓋上，男人的性器放在他的面前他立刻就本能的張嘴去吸舔，把方才操過自己的肉棒裡剩餘的精液混著自己的唾液吞嚥下去，然而即使如此仍然勃起的陽物顯然尚未得到滿足，他只得捲動自己的舌頭盡可能去服侍、取悅，至少在身體因為虛脫而放鬆的這時候要壓下自己的乾嘔反而容易得多。  
「唔……咕唔…！」柔軟的唇緊緊包覆沿著柱身往下一點一點深入咽喉，即使喉頭被頂到時卡了一下，吞嚥的片刻又繼續直到整根粗長硬挺沒入口中，並把自己哽得逼出淚來，然而它的確是太長了，即使Bright把自己噎得快窒息也沒辦法完全吞入，最後他只得一邊吸吮一邊鬆了口，黏稠的唾液與性器間牽出銀絲，這顯然無法讓面前的人滿意。  
「再賣力一點啊？婊子。」他被揪著頭髮無法反抗地被操嘴，即使已經被反覆乾嘔折磨得涕淚縱橫也無法再吞得更深一點，最後只好放棄並命令他跪趴在馬桶蓋上好用後面繼續被操。  
「哈、你在這馬桶上還真合適，看來只要能被操都能讓你爽不是嗎？」他揉捏並抽打了幾下那富有彈性的肉丘，在Bright有機會說些除了浪叫以外的字句前就稱開發紅的穴口重新操進去。  
「噢、……！」加速的血流只讓他的思緒更加混沌，被猛烈抽插帶來的快感已經讓他分不清從自己陰莖裡滲漏出來的到底是精液還是尿液，只知道當對方再次將溫熱灌滿他飢渴的肉穴時發顫的身體已經沒辦法收緊括約肌，只能任由剛射進去的黏稠一滴一滴從後面滑漏出來。  
「今晚還挺爽的，謝啦，我會去買單的。」

他臨時的炮友就這樣徑直開門出去，把衣衫不整的Bright留在廁所隔間裡。


End file.
